


Unnecessary rising of efficiency

by Vivalavidapasta



Category: Transformers
Genre: F/M, Female Reader, Pegging, reader has lady parts, somehow connected to ss_shitstorm's blackbird, you get to dick the trash birb dad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-08-10 08:58:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7838596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vivalavidapasta/pseuds/Vivalavidapasta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You and Screamer seem to have become bored of the same old stuff and decide it's time to spice things up a bit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unnecessary rising of efficiency

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SS_Shitstorm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SS_Shitstorm/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Blackbird](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4861439) by [SS_Shitstorm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SS_Shitstorm/pseuds/SS_Shitstorm). 



It was getting a little heated in the room as you and starscream shamlessly made out. It wasn't your fault that he so subtly requested some... Stress relieving activities. I won't get into detail on how you, a low-life organic, got in touch with the second-in-command of a giant alien robot race. Hell, I won't even tell you how you got accepted, it's just plot convenience tm. Not only that but you'd have to read a smut sandwich to understand. 

Yes, you have done it before with him, the regular vanilla stuff, or at least as much as vanilla you can get with a giant alien robot. But this time he asked for something different. 

He pulled away and gave you the thingy he was subtly talking about, putting it in your hand and waiting for you to respond. It was metal, long, had small biolights across it and looked extremely like something phallus-like but with small part with a small cup at the base. You stared at him, into his optics. Pure emotion showing through your expression. Your face wrinkled as you cringed so hard. It took you a few seconds before saying "what the fuck is this supposed to be, a dildo?" 

Starscream glared at you before explaining. "No, it is an artificial spike. It's for cybertronians who have lost or didn't have a spike for whatever reasons. Lucky for you, I got a minicon edition." You continued to study it, the cup at the base was small but you can see small needles in it. Underneath it was a small part that hooked under, it was more soft and malleable yet sturdy. Even though he said that its for minicons, it's still fricken huge. You felt yourself getting aroused by the thought though, to finally dominate that metal bird in bed.

"Well? Put it on" Starscream said, leaning on the wall. You were gonna ask how but then just winged it and put that small vague part in you with the cup over your clit. It felt pretty nice but then you felt a wave of pain coming from your lady parts that made you fall down. The searing pain endured as you wriggled on the floor. By the time it was done, you felt a strange and scorching hot sensation on you. You looked down to see the spike erect and twitching. You looked up at Starscream, he watched condencendingly, amused by your pain. That bastard.

Carefully getting up, you planted your feet almost painfully on the ground, the sensation making it hard to control yourself. Knowing Starscream was just watching this made you a bit hot and bothered. You studied the spike yet again, moving your hips side to side, finding that it fit on tight and was sturdy.

You hesitated before simply touching the tip with your finger. Hmm, felt nice. With a boost of confidence, you gripped your new spike hard. Bad move, your legs gave up again and you were to the floor again, groaning. You heard a chuckle and remembered he was still in here.

You felt yourself being lifted up, almost with no effort and sat on top a metal table. Thank god it wasn't another console, you guys always ending up on those. Before you can react, Starscream gripped it gently and your body tensed before going completely rigid. "Look at you, completely submissive to me, Trembling before me." You can barely register what he's saying while his servos are slowly going up and down and oh my-

He put it in his mouth and you just lost it. Your face flushed pink and you gripped his helm hard. Some would think it's hard to contemplate life while being given head but actually it's pretty easy once you realized it's being given by a giant alien bird jet robot.

You felt yourself near climax and thrusted your hips, clenching his helm harder but before you can have your sweet release, he slips it out. Son of a-

He smirks wickedly before pushing you even more onto the table. Your back was assaulted by the cold table and you squirmed. You stopped when starscream climbed on the table and hovered over you, like he usually did. His panel was open and his spike and valve was exposed. 

You gripped his hips as he lowered himself onto your (fake you reminded yourself) spike. Your face turned even more shades of red, the sensation was amazing. If only you were a guy. Starscream began moving his hips up and down, going into the tempo. 

You gripped the table hard but he stopped all too soon. He slipped off and huffed in annoyance. "As fun as it is riding you, it's not that fun doing the work anymore." He said girlishly. 

Wait

He pulled both of you off and kneeled to the floor, looking over his wings to look at you. "Well? What are you waiting for?" He asked with his aft up in the air. 

Oh my- 

Your face must be redder than his paint, you approached him and squatted down before entering him. Gripping his hips yet again, you went at a casual pace. He hummed and closed his optics, melting into the floor practically. 

After awhile it wasn't enough and you started to thrust faster, Starscream pushing his aft even more back into you and giving off moans. You weren't sure what was getting you off more, actually feeling what it's like to have an external organ in starscream or those sounds he's making.

Soon enough both of you were becoming a mess, he was getting close, you could tell by his rambling when he literally says he's close. You slow down to a stop. He started swearing in cybertronian. You flipped him over with strength you didn't know you had and he seems just as surprised as you.

"Y'know, it's not everyday I have the mighty starscream underneath me, getting fragged in the aft like a slut." You started off, "so maybe if I give you the best overload, maybe we can try this again." You offered him, grinding into him softly.

He said something inaudible. "What was that my lord~?" You asked, grinding a bit harder. He groaned, "fine, just please frag me" he pleaded. You felt your self-confidence high rocket. "Your wish is my command" you said as you started to thrust into him. You remember it almost like yesterday, him telling you to beg for him. 

He was moaning and panting heavily, saying incoherent words. If you weren't so caught in beautiful bliss, you would have clearly heard him start to hiss and screech a bit. Like a bird. What the hell.

The feeling of his valve around you was incredible, you could feel metal rubbing against metal. You hooked your arms around him and tried a new angle, hitting a bundle of sensors apparently because now he was defiantly screeching that even someone high on drugs could tell it was screeching. And boy it was loud. 

Nevertheless you began driving your hips even harder, aiming for that spot. He began rambling, consisting of warbled words, screeches and variations of your name you wouldn't think possible. And honestly now you can say that yes screamer is a legitimate name for him. 

Soon you were absolutely wrecking him, both of you moaning and groaning (with one fricken squawking). You felt both of you on the edge, you leaned down and placed a few soft and gentle kisses on his wings, earning you louder screeches. You gripped his spike in one hand and put the other on his helm so you can reach to kiss him. 

Release came and boy did it destroyed your whole being. Your vision seemed to flash white, your body stiffening. Starscream let out a peircing screech, it was... Music to your ears. You let out shaky breaths, staying there for a moment before slowing pulling out of him. You removed the device and hugged Starscream, both of you sitting in a pool of luminescence. 

"You ok Starscream?" You asked him, he was so still you almost thought he passed out until he gripped your arms and shakingly pulled himself up and closer to you. You smiled a bit and hugged him close. "Imagine if I could impregnate you" you muttered. Starscream looked up at you and just stared. Yep, you were pretty messed up in the head but "I blame you for it you trash bird"


End file.
